GODZILLA: ALL OUT WAR
by applecreature
Summary: When seemingly linked monster attacks across Earth occur, it's up to the inhabitants of Earth to unite and defend. The EDF forms and seeks out superhumans across the planet, builds mechs, and harnesses the power of the kaiju. Earth shall be defended.
1. (1) Prologue To War

**GULF OF FINLAND, BALTIC SEA**

 **2001 A.D.**

A colony of microscopic organisms darted around, picking multiple fish away down to the bone faster than any piranhas ever could. They were growing in strength, fusing together into slightly larger beasts. Only time could tell what horrible abomination could arise from this.

* * *

 **MOSCOW**

 **20XX A.D.**

Life was continuing on as normal for many people here. A scientist had recently returned from a study of the Baltic Sea with depressing results. The waters were becoming a dead zone, due to strange forces. Pollution could be to blame, but nothing was being dumped into the sea. So what could have caused it?

Dr. K was utterly stumped, that was until she found an odd organism. A small creature rapidly eating everything in sight, then fusing together with others to become larger, more powerful organisms. She had a sample on hand. The small red organism squirmed in a little transparent container, begging to be let out and fed.

Something suddenly hovered overhead, the streets going silent. People looked up, stepping out of their cars and taking photos. It let out a horrible screech as another, similar beast crawled down the street. In place of wings, it had extra legs. The red monsters screeched at each other, before assaulting the people below. They stomped and crushed individuals with sick smiles, taking pleasure in their screams.

They finally fused together to from a great monster. Destoroyah. The beast screeched at the sky, a grin clearly visible.

 **"SKREONK! R-R-R-RRR-Mmh."**

Destoroyah turned around to the source of the roar. A tall beast, only slightly shorter than Destoroyah stood there. Godzilla himself.

 _"SKREEEEEENK!"_

Destoroyah turned again. A slender, raptor-like kaiju stood behind him. Zilla, the princess of monsters. While he was distracted, a low hum was heard, followed by a blast of blue atomic breath straight to Destoroyah's back. His wings were almost immediately disintegrated, causing the devilish beast great pain. Destoroyah didn't turn to Godzilla. Instead, he rushed right at Zilla. She dodged out of the way, screaming and leaping onto Destoroyah's back. Zilla tore into the back of his neck and tore out chunks of flesh. He responded with his tail, digging into Zilla's hide and throwing her off.

Destoroyah turned and spat a Micro-Oxygen beam at Zilla, greatly wounding her. He raised his foot and slammed it down on her head, beginning to press down. Godzilla grabbed Destoroyah and pulled his unearthly jaws in half, spitting an atomic beam down into his body. Destoroyah screeched in pain before falling limp, his head seperating from his body. Godzilla turned to the fallen Zilla, letting out an upset sound.

She looked up, and weakly got back onto her feet, staying close to her brother.

* * *

 **GODZILLA: ALL OUT WAR**


	2. (2) Moguera Is Revealed - Pulgasari!

The Russian president stood over a mass of microphones sat just inches away from his face, being seen by the whole world at this point. His speech was translated into hundreds of languages worldwide to a mortified audience. Leaders of other countries heeded his warnings.

"What happened in Moscow was just another event in a chain of recent monster attacks across Earth. Build your defenses, and prepare yourselves; this isn't over yet."

A slideshow appeared on the wall behind him as the room darkened.

"This is a project that is only now being declassified. We call it the Moguera. It is built and based from the remains of a robot recovered from a previously classified alien attack upon Earth in 1957. The project was finished in 1986, this is what it looks like."

A pair of vehicles capable of becoming a single mech were shown. One capable of flight, and the other capable of burrowing.

"It has an array of weapons that can be used to defend the planet from single large-scale aggressors. The most prominent weapons are the high-powered energy beams upon the head piece, and the drills upon the arms."

The slideshow began to show stills from weapons testing, proving these weapons to be more than capable for defense.

* * *

I poked at the food on my plate, occasionally stopping to narrow my eyes at it and concentrating on it. I'll get it. Eventually. I'm trying to sharpen my psychic abilities, though my parents call me stupid for even trying.

My name's Tara. Tara Topic. Funny last name, I know, I don't like it that much either. My parents aren't very friendly towards me. They expect too much of me. They're not abusive, but they're just not nice. They moved out of eastern Europe some time in the early nineties, coming to NYC for jobs. We haven't gotten any poorer, but we're not any richer. Enough expositon for now.

I squinted at a bit of food, trying to move it with my mind. I've done this before, but that was last year. Let's see about this year. Slowly, but gradually, the chunk of meat slid about a few inches, shortly before my father yelled from the nearby living room. "Tara! We're going to the store for a bit. I trust that you can stay here without us for a while."

I rolled my eyes just a bit. "Hhh... Okay, bye." It was December, and the Christmas rush was kicking into full effect. I'd bet you they were getting something for me. I looked out the window after finishing my meal, watching the people below my apartment go about their day on the white, snowy streets. I went to my room, feeling that something was horribly wrong. I shrugged off the feeling and switched on my DS, playing a Club Penguin game for the heck of it. Don't judge me, the plot and gameplay are awesome.

About half an hour into the game so far, the ground began to rumble. I scrambled to the window as the lights began to flicker and all electric went out. A huge, bull-like monster was emerging from the coast, stepping upon everything in its path. My stomach sank into my feet as I watched it approach.

Run.

That was the only thing that had come to mind as I scrambled out of my apartment, trying to shove my way past fleeing families as well. I made it to the ground floor, and everyone was silent as the building above us began to violently lean over, destroying numerous other buildings, blocking the exit, and engulfing us in dust and darkness.


	3. (3) Pulgasari's Pulverized-Tara's Lament

The Pulgasari let out a bloodcurdling bull-like cry, continuing its rampage across Manhattan Island. It threw its fists at buildings as if they were enemy beasts preparing to strike. It raised a foot and kicked an apartment building over, and then proceeded to stomp a few more buildings down, showing no mercy whatsoever. It stomped down the island, tore down a tall, tantalizing concrete structure down, and let out a triumphant howl before turning around.

As it turned, it noticed something in the sky. A high-powered beam shot into Pulgasari's shoulder. It wailed and stumbled back as Moguera landed, preparing to go toe-to-toe with the steel eating beast. The massive bull-like monster roared, picking up speed and preparing to throw itself at Moguera. Moguera launched a storm of missiles at the Pulgasari, most of which having no effect. The lasers fired again, and the drills began to spin. Moguera threw a drill into the Pulgasari's chest, sparks flying off as it penetrated his tough skin. Moguera pulled back and threw a jab this time, gashing Pulgasari's face and gouging its eye out. An array of newly integrated chest-mounted GAU-8's opened fire, bullets tearing into the monster's exposed wounds. The Pulgasari screeched, and Moguera replied with multiple 2-second bursts of the GAU-8's. The drill hands opened up, and began to fire multiple high energy explosives towards the wounds. The high-powered "eye" lasers opened fire, somewhat melting the Pulgasari's hide. A large hole in Moguera's chest opened up as it fired some volleys of rockets from the shoulders. The Pulgasari began to rush behind some buildings, retreating from the powerful mech. A satellite-dish like apparatus took the hole's spot in Moguera's chest.

Pulgasari ripped into a building, trying to take some steel beams and snack. The whole building in front of him suddenly blew to bits, Moguera's Maser cannon ripped through. The light-blue beam arced into Pulgasari's chest, causing it great pain. Moguera fired all weapons at once, absolutely decimating Pulgasari. Its armor melted, the rockets and bullets ripped into and through its flesh. Moguera finished off the Pulgasari with a concentrated attack to the torso. The beast screeched as was blown in half, both pieces falling into the rubble it had made earlier.

The first field operation was a success. Moguera had potential.

* * *

The rubble was lifted, and we were rescued. We took breaths of fresh air.

No, no. I wish I would have died then.

My last words to my parents were so bleak and uncaring, and now I'm certain they're both dead...

I fell to my knees, bursting into tears.

A man walked up to me. "We need to get going. Come with us, ma'am."

I shakily got up, wiping tears from my eyes and coming with him.

* * *

I just wanted to be dead, I can't forgive myself knowing those were my last words to my parents. The ride was bumpy, but we were heading further inland, somewhere safe. I tried too look around for anyone. Anyone my age, anyone I could talk to, or even relate to. Nobody. I curled up in my seat, burying my face in my knees, and began to sob.

The journey seemed to drag on for days, but it was in fact only about 11 hours. We got out of the truck as the sun began to peek over the mountains, trying to fill us with a sense of safety and comfort. Not me, though. I only saw the bright light of oblivion over those mountains. We were marched into a refugee camp in single file lines, being sorted out and sent to certain bunkers within anti-monster trenches.

Apparently, the coastlines of the world were flooding with reports of giant monster attacks, at an all time high. A Minotaur in New York City. A colossal lobster terrorizing the coastal cities of Florida. An ancient dinosaur thrashing Boston. There were too many to count, some coming in mere seconds apart from each other on two different halves of the world.

My thoughts were interrupted as someone behind me jabbed into my back, and pushed me forwards. I walked with urgency to my assigned bunker. I wasn't surprised, seeing dozens of people like myself here. Broken, displaced, and trying to hide their emotion. One person in particular caught my eye. She looked about my age, a little older. Her blonde hair stretched down to the blades of her shoulders, and her dull blue eyes were shattered sapphire. Instinctively approaching this girl, she gave me a questioning look; asking me "...Who are you?" with a wobbly tone. I replied to her, "My name is Tara." with a similar tone, not realizing, yet also not caring. "N-Nice meeting you... I'm Alpha."

"What a pretty name..." I thought out loud. She nervously thanked me, as I reluctantly covered my mouth. "Sorry... I think out loud sometimes, Alpha." I asked about her story here. "So... Why're you here?"

"Tell me first, then I'll talk."

I sighed, then tried to let my story out without turning into a total baby.

"I'm from New York... My parents left me, and they were going to get stuff, and I- I just said 'okay then' so blankly, and then that monster ruined everything, and now they're dead and now I'm here now and..." My vision was clouded with tears. My speech sped up and ran on until I hit a stop, now beginning to break down. Alpha sniffled a bit and put her arms around me.

"I'm from Naples. Florida.. Some giant lobster ran up north, throwing everything in sight down until it was chased away by the Air Force. I don't know if my father is alive or not..." She wiped a tear and shook it off of her finger.


	4. (4) EDF - Gojira

Dr. K analyzed the red creature as well as samples from the dead monster. Apparently, these were the same creatures all held together with a hivemind. If this one last piece had joined the monster, it would have turned the tides of its battle. The piece squirmed in its container some more, begging to join its dead brethren before it. Dr. K analyzed the DNA further, finding something unusual.

It had the same mysterious M and X nitrogen bases within its DNA as some rarely recorded superhumans had. The genes responsible for giving superhumans their remarkable abilities, helping them turn the tides of fantasy battles of ancient times, survive the impossible, and inspire others. Could this monster have been linked to some of those humans? Were the superhumans hybrids of beasts that appeared very early in our evolutionary timeline? Could they take on monsters when normals cannot?

That's it. A squad of elite mech pilots, superhumans, and normals far and wide, banding together to drive monsters away, or even destroy them, to ensure the future of humanity. The Earth Defense Force, it should be called. This could possibly even unite the world as one, end meaningless wars across the world, and ensure peace, prosperity, and happiness for every human on Earth.

Dr. K immediately scratched her ideas down, throwing together speeches and lectures about her newfound idea. She had a great feeling about this.

* * *

It was a little past midnight. Tonight feels quite restless for us. Me and Alpha have grown much closer from a few days of being here, I could consider her a... A best friend. She would say vice versa. I leaned against her shoulder, yawning. I felt tired, but I just couldn't sleep, as if I was expecting something. Again, the same could be said for Alpha. The alarms suddenly blared around the trenches, jolting us and thousands of other poor souls awake.

The ground rumbled, and a man over an intercom droned in a monotone, robotic voice: "Please stay calm. This is momentary." Alpha and I scrambled to look out of our bunker. A massive beast with a mammalian face, dorsal plates, and a long tail stood. It let out a roar, staring each of us down. Its gaze shifted around, until its eyes met mine. The beast leaned over, letting out a high, soft roar. I couldn't understand, why me?

I fell to my knees, looking the monster in the eyes. I blinked some tears out, and put my hands together, bringing them closer to my chin, like a prayer. "Please, don't hurt any of us..." It may not have heard us, but I sincerely hoped it wouldn't dare hurt us. Through the tears, I was able to see his expression change... almost like our own. It was a pained expression; not physically but emotionally. I kept repeating it in my head, trying to reach him. After repeating it many times, a smooth, calming voice came to my head.

 _You shouldn't be scared. I was looking for you. I don't want to hurt anybody here._ "Really...?" I thought. _Of course. We need you. You're the only way we can communicate with the humans. Something terrible is happening, and us monsters can't do it alone._ "They won't believe me. I need to prove that we can understand each other." His voice faltered, but became clear. _...-is that way. No matter, I will prove I am no threat._ He turned to face an incoming sound. A couple of attack jets and a gunship were incoming. He dipped his head and raised his hands, a symbolic gesture. The Air Force opened fire, yet he kept his stance. It didn't seem to affect him like it did to other monsters. They stopped shooting at him, and parted. He got back up, glancing at me one more time.

 _I am Gojira, and I'll return to you, wherever you'll be. Goodbye._

"I am Tara... Please be safe."

He solemnly walked back towards the wilderness, towards the coast, towards the way he came. Everyone was staring. Some people laughed, some people cried- most were silent.


End file.
